The Pitfalls of the Transportation Justu
by alifestylechoice
Summary: “What the hell kind of a jutsu was that?” she asked his internal organs. Kakasaku, KakashixSakura


**Title:** The Pitfalls of the Transportation Jutsu  
**Author:** alifestylechoice  
**Fandom:** Naruto (Kakashi/Sakura)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** 888  
**Summary:** "What the hell kind of a jutsu was that?" she asked his internal organs.

_A/N: This was written for the first word challenge over at the kakasaku LiveJournal community. The word was "ladder." Please check out the community if you love kakasaku; there are some great entries! I got this in BY THE SKIN OF MY TEEFS._

* * *

_  
_

**The Pitfalls of the Transportation Justu**

Sakura furrowed her brow and looked up at her mission partner, which, at the current moment, was a rather difficult task with her face was pressed firmly into his mid-section.

"What the hell kind of a jutsu was that?" she asked his internal organs.

Kakashi stared up at the sky, partly because the sunsets in Iwa were famously beautiful, partly because he was having a bit of a hard time moving his neck. Or the rest of his body, for that matter. And, partly because if he could look down, there was a very strong chance that Sakura could kill him with her eyes, and with the predicament being what it was and the level of skill she possessed he figured he shouldn't take his chances.

"A rather tricky one," he responded carefully. Her shoulder was digging into his bladder area fairly uncomfortably.

"Obviously," she muttered. "This is what I get for letting you do the transportation jutsu."

The predicament being that a jutsu as tricky as the transportation jutsu had potential for stellar results, as in providing a quick getaway from imposing ninja from Iwa who were none-too-pleased about the scroll stolen by two Konoha jounin. However, it would be unfortunate if the landing point of the jutsu was not environmentally or clinically sound.

Such as in an extremely narrow post-warzone ditch on the outskirts of Iwa, where Kakashi stood now flush against one rocky side, and Sakura was squished between her sensei and the opposing wall.

"Ow, ow," Sakura cried out, trying to get away from the offending side of the ditch that dug into her back.

"Sakura, if you press any more violently, I will probably pee on you. Just a warning."

She stopped her shoving and sighed heavily. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Kakashi squinted his eyes and figured that if he could reach his hands up, there was only about five more feet to go until they were out of the ditch. However, his hands were currently pinned at his sides by the narrow passageway, and he couldn't hoist himself up to save his life. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well," he began slowly. "I'm a bit immobile as you can see, but you're smaller and have access to your hands, so climb up and grab the rocks above me. Hoist yourself up; stand on my shoulders. When you get up there, I won't be so constricted, and I can help you get high enough to get out."

Sakura regarded this idea for a moment. "So, how the hell do I reach the rocks above you? I couldn't get there unless I climbed _on_ you…"

Kakashi pressed his lips together. The realization would hit—

"Don't even tell me that—"

"We don't have much choice," he said. "Listen, my arms are down and I'm turning my face away as best as I can. Just pretend I'm a ladder."

"The most arrogant, lazy, pig-headed ladder I've ever—"

"Go now, before those ninja get to the outskirts and find us—"

"I don't think you're in a position to be bossy."

"Sakura."

She sighed again. "Fine. Suck it in, asshole; I need more space."

He pressed himself against the wall as best he could and she began her ascent. She pushed her feet against his hips to slide up against his body, hands digging into his collarbone.

Kakashi felt very little pain, but did indeed feel her inner thighs squeeze around his chest and her breasts graze the sides of his cheeks—

"No funny business, buddy," Sakura snapped as she dragged the rest of her body up so that she could reach the rocks above him.

At this point, Kakashi could free his arms to help her, and secured his fingers around her ankles. His hands were rough against her skin and she was glad her heated face was out of his view.

He easily lifted her to his shoulders, her hands grabbing stray roots, rocks, dirt, anything to reach the top. With a gentle push from her ex-sensei, she pulled herself to the surface, rolling onto her stomach to look down at him.

Kakashi was already working his way up the narrow ditch, and Sakura offered her hand, hauling him up over the edge.

They stood for a moment, patting dirt and gravel from their clothes and hair, catching their breaths.

"Good job," Kakashi said, re-adjusting his mask. "I'm surprised you did that."

"Me either," Sakura mumbled. "That was a bit of a tight squeeze. The rocks didn't have much traction. Neither did you, for that matter."

"Ah," Kakashi nodded, patting the scroll in his vest to make sure it was in tact. "Actually, I never said that _you_ couldn't use your hands; I'm surprised you didn't just use the teleportation jutsu to get to the surface."

He began the walk back to Konoha, leaving her open-mouthed and covered in dirt and grime.

"But, your spirit of determination and teamwork is admirable," he said, smiling.

Sakura watched him walk away, supposing that she should catch up once the desire to maul him had subsided a bit. She also supposed that because she was on dinner duty tonight, he wouldn't mind a dinner of bugs and sticks.

This thought placated her, and she hurried behind him to catch up.

_-end-_

_Thanks for reading--please review if you have the time!_


End file.
